


The not so secret heir.

by Kaya895



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Good Slytherins, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Severus Snape, Ravenclaw, Slow Romance, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya895/pseuds/Kaya895
Summary: AU.  Hermione Granger is not who she says she is. Severus Snape has an act to play to protect his love ones. Draco Malfoy known pureblood has a secret task to protect his family.AN: Hermione will be of age before any relationship starts.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything that belongs to the harry potter universe. that right goes to JK Rowling.So this will be broken up into parts.First part will start from year 1 to year 4.Second part will start at year 5 to year 6.Third part will start at year 7 and beyond.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: edited by my beta annacifer

Prologue

11 years ago.

"Come on honey you’re almost there. Push!" As the young man encourages the petite woman bringing life into this world there is a loud bang coming from outside.  
As the banging gets louder, a small wail is heard from inside the room.

The man gives the baby girl over to the new mother. He waves his wand to heal her. "We must leave now, Violet!" As they are about to apparate a whole bunch of aurors come barging in the door.

The young man stands in front of his family pointing his wand at the group. Go now and keep her safe! He says through their mental connection.  
I love you, Tom. Come back to me. She says through the connection and then apparates away with their baby girl.  
-I love you both.- He silently throws curses and hexes knocking out half of the group before they even realize what has happened.

Somewhere in England

Violet arrives at the gate of Malfoy manor with her baby girl. She rushes up the drive and is met by Mrs. Malfoy at the door. "Hurry in. Hurry in. Where is Tom?" Mrs. Malfoy asks as she closes the door. "Oh it was awful, Cissy! The aurors came in right after I gave birth. Tom stayed behind to give us time to come here. I hope he will be okay!" Violet starts to cry.

Narcissa Malfoy was seen in public as a strict and disciplined woman. In reality she was a caring and compassionate lady. As her dear friend wailed with her newborn in her arms Narcissa held her friend tight. After a few moments the baby between them started to fuss.  
Mrs. Malfoy asked " You must both be exhausted. Have you given her a name yet?" Violet shook her head. "Me and Tom decided on the name Hermione Violetta Riddle."

"What a lovely name" Mrs. Malfoy stated as she looked down upon the small child lovingly.

“Violet, I must ask. Is it true about what Dumbledore did?”

"Yes, it's true!" Tom stated as he walked into the room.

"You're hurt!" Violet stated as she rushed to her husband healing anything she could.

"I'm fine love it's just a scratch. Now let me see my baby girl" Tom reached out to take his daughter but before he could Violet stepped back. "You need to shower before you touch our baby."

Tom and her stared down at each other before he conceded and left to shower.

10 minutes later Tom walks back in freshly showered. He holds his arms out ready to take their baby in his arms. Violet hands over Hermione "Watch her head." Tom cradles his baby gently cooing at her. Thank you love. She is beautiful.

5 years later

They had been residing at Malfoy Manor for the last several years. Ever since the incident with Dumbledore occurred they have had to be careful.

"Daddy come get me!" a young Hermione running across the foyer with her dad not far behind.

Tom reaches out and grabs Hermione bringing her close to him. "I got you, my little ladybug."

"Daddy! You’re supposed to let me win!" A young Hermione pouts.

"Well, you're supposed to be in the bath young lady."

As they are heading up the stairs the doors burst open and a team of aurors come bustling in. Tom apparates into their bedroom and gives Hermione to Violet. "You two need to leave now I love you both. I'll meet you at the safe house." As Tom apparates back into the foyer to go fight the aurors Hermione yells "Daddy, don't go!!"

Violet waves her wand to pack the essentials but an auror comes bustling in through the door.

"Don't move!" The auror states with his wand pointed at both of them.

Violet points her wand at him and tries to stun him but misses. The auror ends up stunning Violet.

Hermione starts to cry and screams "Daddy! Mommy!"

Tom hears the scream and tries to apparate when Dumbledore walks through the doors he commands "Stop!" and everyone stops what they're doing. "If you come with us willing Tom I'll spare your family."

As Dumbledore was saying this an auror came up to him with his screaming daughter.

"Leave her alone! I will go with you if you leave my family alone. Give me your wand oath and I will go." Tom says desperately trying to keep his family safe.


	2. 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: edited by my beta annacifer

**6 years later 7:00 am**

Hermione was walking down Diagon Alley with her mother shopping for school supplies. She was to start at Hogwarts next month. She was excited to start school with her cousin/best friend Draco Malfoy. Her father was to meet her at the gates of the school to give her a tour at 8:30am.

"Mom, can I get a familiar?" Hermione asked with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Sure sweetie." They were walking into the Magical Menagerie and passing the snake section. When Hermione stopped in front of this big snake.

"Hello little one. My name is Nagini. You're my master's daughter." The snake hissed at her.

"My father is the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and he has never had a familiar as a snake."

Hermione tilted her head in confusion at the snake's statement. " Noo your father is Tom Riddle. He has been looking for you. You were taken by Dumbledore and had your memory altar. You will remember little one." Nagini licked the tears off of Hermione's cheeks that were falling silently and leaves.

Hermione was about to call out to the snake but she was already gone.

"Hemione have you found a familiar?" Her mother asked as she rounded the corner. As Hermione was about to say no, a small snake slithered its way across her shoe. She bent down to pick it up and said "Yes. This one mom." Her mother smiled sadly at her and said "Of course, my little ladybug." They left the shop and started walking to the Hogwarts gates.

**Dumbledore's POV**

Dumbledore was waiting for his next appointment at the gates. He was incredibly anxious to see his project and her wretched mother who insisted to not give Tom Riddle's whereabouts. He would eventually wear her down.

**Flashback to a few nights ago.**

"You are being stubborn as ever, Violet. Just give me Tom Riddle location and the pain will stop."

"NEVER!" Violet stated while withering in pain on the floor.

"Crucio! You know I will find him eventually and kill him" Dumbledore stated as he was walking away.

"You will never find him but he will find you and kill you for hurting his mate and keeping away his daughter." Violet spat at him.

**End of flashback.**

Ah here they come now. Dumbledore thought to himself with an evil gleam in his eye. "Right on time." He stated as they were approaching him.

**Hermione POV**

She was never close to her father Dumbledore. She had always thought that he hated her for some reasons. She always tried to please him by being the smartest and cleverest witch of her age. It never worked. Then that encounter with the snake had only confused her more. She was lost deep in thought and hadn't been paying any attention to the tour of the castle when she walked into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The man stated in a deep voice.

As she looked up to confront the man that she had run into. She was surprised at the look on his face.

"Hermione?" He asked so quietly that she almost didn't hear. "Umm yes, how do you know my name?"

He stared at her for a moment longer before he came to his senses. "I'm your potions professor Severus Snape. I take great strives in knowing who my students are." Then he walked away with his cape billowing in the nonexistent wind.


	3. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. my parents decided to do a last minute camping trip.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE - I wont be able to update regularly because I started a new job. I will NOT abandon this work. I will just update when possible.
> 
> Also READ end notes for some important information.

**Severus Snape POV**

Location: unknown

"I have wonderful news, My Lord." Severus Snape announced as he kneeled to his lord.

  
  


"Raise my son what news have you brought before me?" Voldemort commanded his anointed heir.

  
  


"My lord, your daughter and mate are alive. Dumbledore has kept them close to him. I saw Hermione my betrothed in the castle myself earlier this morning."

  
  


"I need to see this for myself Severus"

"Go ahead, look inside my mind for the truth my lord" Severus looked directly in lord Voldemort's eyes.

  
  


**Tom Riddles/Voldemort POV**

  
  


He couldn't believe what he was seeing after all this time. "They're alive." He whispered quietly to himself only Severus Snape could hear. He had thought since the connection between him and his soulmate couldn't be felt he assumed the worst. He should have known better. Now he would do anything to keep his daughter and mate safe from that evil tyrant. 

  
  


"Severus as my future son in law you will keep a close eye on them. If you have to use your soulmate bond with my daughter to bring her memory back."

  
  


"I would wish for nothing more, my Lord." Severus bowed to his lord.

  
  


"Oh and Severus bring Lord Malfoy and his son to me" 

  
  


"As you wish My Lord" Severus turned and left with his robes billowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but ill be posting another chapter later today. 
> 
> Also just some background history that will be important for later. 
> 
> The purebloods have a royal hierarchy depending on lineage and magical power.
> 
> The house of Riddle and Ravenclaw are on top of the hierarchy. 
> 
> The house of Snape and Malfoy are second and are considered as princes and princesses.
> 
> The house of Black are considered nobles of the purebloods even though there lineage is great their magical power is lacking.
> 
> Every other house are considered lords or ladies.
> 
> Except the houses of Weasley and Dumbledore because they betrayed the blood pact of the ancient magic. That's why they are considered blood traitors. 
> 
> Soulmate bonds are rare and special only people with the blood pact can have them. A witch or wizard will have a sign appear on their wrist to indicate a soulmate bond. 
> 
> Muggleborns only exist because magic decided their needs to be fresh blood in the magical world. they are treated as a special gift from magic itself. the purebloods will adopt a muggleborn into their fold to keep the lines from inbreeding and to keep the ancient magic happy.
> 
> certain witches and wizards believe that the blood pact is a hoax.


	4. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add a few things in this chapter that is important to the story.

**Location: Hogwarts**

**Draco POV**

He had been at the school for only a few days but he already felt at home. Maybe because he had made a few friends in such a short time. What was really on his mind though was the fact his childhood best friend was not who he thought she was. Now he had a task from the king himself to keep an eye on her. 

She was walking into the great hall in a daze again he noticed.

"Was it the dream again?" He asked when she sat down at the table.

"Yes! I just wish i knew why i was having them?" Hermione said in a sluggish voice.

He wished that he could tell her but she needed to figure it out herself.

Before he could say anything the other part of their group sat down beside them.

"Hey Mione" 

"Hey Harry" 

They both laid their heads on the table trying to fight off the drowsiness and failing.

Draco just rolled his eyes at their antics and thump them on the back of their heads.

They arose suddenly and glared at Draco while rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Suits you right for falling asleep at breakfast" Draco said while trying to hold back his laughter.

They both stuck their tongues out at him in response. Draco just rolled his eyes at them again with a smile plastered on his face.

They started on their breakfast the dream all but forgotten.

**Hermione POV**

She couldn't believe that she was welcomed so warmly into Slytherin house. She was treated like pureblood royalty which confused her even more. She knew that her mother was the descendant of Ravenclaw but her father Dumbledore was a Gryffindor which all Slytherins hate. So she couldn't fathom why she was treated so highly among the pureblood Slytherins. Unless what the snake said was true. That would make sense why the sorting hat said what it said.

**flash back to the sorting ceremony**

When Hermione was called upon to be sorted she was a ball of nerves.

  
She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

  
"Hmm you are a strange one" Hermione jumped when the hat started speaking in her head.

  
"Now where to put you? You are the heiress to Ravenclaw but there is something very Slytherin about you."

  
"SLYTHERIN" Shouted the sorting hat.

  
She sat at the end of Slytherin table later follow by her best friend Draco Malfoy and surprisingly by Harry Potter. 

  
**End of flashback**


End file.
